


Give me love of every kind

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Koushi have stayed friends and roommates for years, even after they both graduated from college, but is that the last stop on the road for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me love of every kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themorninglark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/gifts).



> This is a little later than I intended it, but better late than never! I'm always aching to write some daisuga and [themorninglark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark)'s prompt really inspired me, I hope you like this fic! 
> 
> Thanks to Isy for betaing! Title comes from Keren Ann's song All the Beautiful Girls.

“Koushi, I’m home!”

Daichi walks into the two-room apartment they share, suitcases in tow, as he searches his surroundings for any signs of his roommate. For once, his flight wasn’t delayed and he arrived in the middle of the day, so Koushi could be out at the moment.

The place looks exactly as he remembers it from a week ago—even the pile of papers scattered on the low table seems to be the same, but Daichi knows better, and he smiles softly to himself at how dedicated Koushi is as a teacher. Light filters through the opened curtains and specks of dust dance in the air, catching the light before settling into the nearest surface—he should probably clean soon, as he knows Koushi barely has the time to do it.

Daichi hears soft clattering coming from the kitchen and, when he decides to go there first, Koushi appears in the living room and rushes to welcome him with a hug.

“Welcome back,” he exclaims, as he takes Daichi’s suitcase from his hand and guides him towards the couch.

 “How was your flight?” he continues, after putting the suitcase away and quickly stacking papers to clear the low table before sitting next to Daichi.

“Fine, I swear I’m not as tired as I look,” Daichi murmurs, relaxing against the couch.

“Oh! I should put some tea, then.” Koushi says, springing up, but Daichi briefly touches his wrist.

Koushi turns to look at him, eyes questioning, and Daichi gives Koushi a good look.

He’s wearing an oversized old Christmas sweater with a stretched neckline and neon sweatpants that don’t match. He’s got the most amazing bed hair Daichi has seen in the last ten years they’ve shared an apartment, dark circles around his eyes, perhaps from losing sleep over the papers in the low table, and there’s a toothpaste smear on the corner of his mouth.

He looks absolutely awful, and yet he’s somehow the most incredible thing Daichi has ever laid eyes on in days, and the revelation doesn’t hit him like a train as it did when he first realized just how fascinated he is by this man—no, this time it’s like a waking up in a lazy Sunday morning; comfortable and pleasant.

“It’s fine. Truth is I  _ am _ tired, but I wanted to say hi. We haven’t seen each other in a week.” Daichi closes his eyes and misses Koushi’s adoring look before it melts into understanding sympathy.

“Hi,” he smiles before pulling Daichi from the couch to navigate him to his bedroom door. “Now, you must be exhausted. You better get some sleep, captain!”

Daichi groans and laughs.

 “You haven’t called me that in ages!”

“Well, I was saving it for exactly today,” he says, laughing.

Daichi hums and faces Koushi when they’re at his bedroom door. Placing his hand on the other man’s shoulders, he smiles softly.

“Thanks.”

Koushi’s eyes stare into him, but don’t seem to find the answer he’s looking for.

“What for?” He cocks his head to the side questioningly. Daichi can’t help but lift his hand and fix a random lock of hair in Koushi’s head.

“You have toothpaste here,” he finally says, pointing the place where the smear is.

Koushi groans and runs towards the bathroom and Daichi chuckles before closing his bedroom door.

Hours later he emerges from his room after sleeping for a while. The sun has set already and he can see the city lights through the opened curtain. A gentle smell comes from the kitchen and he steps inside to find Koushi standing in front of the stove stirring a delicious-looking stew.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he says, and at that exact moment Daichi’s stomach growls as if replying in his stead.

“Well, you heard the man.” Daichi chuckles and starts picking bowls and spoons to serve the food. They work together silently like this for a few minutes—all movements natural thanks to practicing them for ten years of sharing the same space.

During dinner they make quiet conversation about Koushi’s students and Daichi’s club members and fellow athletes. They talk about the tournament Daichi is currently taking part on and how the games are going. Koushi doesn’t play volleyball anymore except as a hobby, but he still gets really passionate about it whenever it’s brought into their conversation.

Afterwards, Daichi washes the dishes and prepares tea for both of them while Koushi sits on the low table to begin grading his stack of papers. Daichi sits on the couch with his laptop and plays the kind of music he knows Koushi likes when he grades papers. They stay like this for hours until Koushi can’t help but yawn every two seconds and Daichi can no longer see the city lights in the window, but their own reflection as they sit in their living room.

“Time for bed,” he tells Koushi, and he nods, separating the ungraded papers from the graded ones and standing up with a sigh. They go through their usual pre-bedtime rituals together and say goodnight in front of their bedroom doors. Daichi doesn’t close his until he hears the soft click of Koushi’s door closing.

This is their usual routine when they’re both in the apartment.

Daichi lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, and realizes how much he missed this comfortable intimacy he has with his best friend. He rolls over on his bed and remembers how lonely the previous week was, even though he was surrounded by boisterous teammates and rooms were shared by three or four people, and there was not a moment when he was alone. In the midst of his longing for his friend’s company, Daichi figured out that his feelings for Koushi in the last fifteen or so years they had been friends had morphed into latent love, and now he just couldn’t imagine his life without him.

The thought had occurred to him in the middle of the night and he had realized that, well, he didn’t plan on changing his life any time soon, and he had just gone back to sleep like normal. But in the morning, before morning practice, it just hit him that Koushi, being the attractive and charming young man he is, might find someone to spend his life with later on and... what was Daichi supposed to do then?

That was when anxiety almost knocked all the air out of his lungs—he supposed this was how it felt to get run over by a car, and his head was full of Koushi, Koushi, Koushi; his pale, long neck; scattered moles in shoulders and back; soft and fluffy silver hair that caught the light in such a way that it almost shimmered. Admittedly, Daichi was glad to be benched that day.

Now he can’t help but watch Koushi under a new light. Everything about him is a fascinating miracle—the way the neck of his sweater accidentally slides down his shoulder, giving way to a toned arm. How his lower lip casually curls up when he’s concentrated on his students’ works. The loud chuckle he would randomly let out for one reason or another, which used to startle Daichi when they first starting sharing space, but now just brings an endeared smile to his lips. He’s even smiling now, thinking about it.

Little fragments of the past years with Koushi play in his head like a movie as he drifts to sleep.

Later, Daichi is awakened by the incessant buzzing of his phone. He takes the call with his eyes closed and barely registers who’s calling in his sleepy state.

“I’m calling you to thank you for cheering Suga up. He was moping most of last week, but he wouldn’t tell me what’s going on.”

“Asahi,” Daichi greets belatedly, and hears Asahi hum at the other end of the call before continuing his ramble.

“So, did he tell you what’s going on? I think he couldn’t sleep or something. He had crazy eye bags; even the students were worried, but well… there’s something about Suga that makes you want to protect him,”

Daichi chuckles and nods before realizing Asahi can’t see him.

“Yeah, I hear you,” he finally says. He definitely knows what Asahi means all too well.

“So? What was it?” Asahi insists with urgency, and something about his tone pulls Daichi out of his lazy state and he is now quite alert.

“What?” he echoes and Asahi let out a frustrated sigh. Either Asahi really knew what was going on with Koushi and didn’t want to tell, or he really wanted Daichi to find out and get the dirt from him.

A thin string of anxiety pulls at his heart. He hates being in the dark about anything related to Koushi.  

“I’ll talk to him when he comes back, ok? Now go back to your students; I hope you’re not skipping work to make a personal phone call.” Daichi speaks in his most severe tone and Asahi laughs before hanging up.

He takes his time to clean the apartment and sort through his laundry—he needs clean uniforms for when he leaves again in a couple of days. While he works, he thinks about how to bring up to his roommate what Asahi talked to him about. For some reason he feels restless; something about Asahi’s tone left him strangely agitated and he wants to talk to Koushi about it, but he fears the reasons behind Koushi’s bad mood.

The first thing that crosses his mind is that maybe Koushi was dumped, which is ridiculous because he never even mentioned that he was seeing someone. But what if he didn’t think telling Daichi was important? Koushi wasn’t the secretive kind, but Daichi remembered that one time when they were in college when Koushi started seeing a girl and he found out by chance after meeting them on the street. A pang of pain crossed his chest—he had told Koushi back then to not hide things from him and Koushi apologized, but also told him that it was his personal life and he didn’t have to tell him about every little thing just because they were friends.

Things had changed in the past five years or so, because Koushi later told him that, yes, in fact he didn’t mind sharing every little detail of his life with him since he was bound to find out at some point, and had proceeded to share every embarrassing and funny and painful story about his life he could remember. Daichi did the same; it only felt natural to give as much as he was receiving. He didn’t even mind giving more— _ all  _ of himself, but back then his feelings had different implications.

Now the thought of Koushi hiding something from him assaults him—it isn’t such a crazy idea considering they don’t spend as much time together anymore, with Daichi traveling every few days. Maybe he didn’t mean to keep it a secret; it just became one by chance. Daichi has his own secrets, too, like his romantic feelings that he is too afraid to spill as he is sure they would create an abyss between them.

He doesn’t know what Koushi does when he’s travelling—they usually keep in contact and Koushi tells him about his day, but it’s always really mundane things like things from his job or the cat from the lady across the hall or what he made for dinner, not anything personal like his feelings for him seeing someone. It occurs to Daichi that maybe in his loneliness, Koushi went out and met someone who broke his heart—that thought makes Daichi nauseous and he just goes back to his room to wallow in his newfound misery.

Hours later, when Koushi arrives, Daichi isn’t brave enough to bring up the conversation in fear of disrupting the delicate balance they’ve created since college. Koushi, however, notices he’s different from this morning.

“Is something the matter?” he asks after thanking Daichi for cleaning the place.

“What? No, everything’s fine!” He laughs lightly and his hand unconsciously scratches his neck.  Koushi observes him, narrowing his eyes.

“Right—whatever it is, I hope you can tell me soon.” He moves onto the kitchen to start on their dinner and Daichi mentally kicks himself for being such a lousy liar. Koushi already knows all his little habits, too, which makes it even more obvious.

He makes light conversation during dinner and Koushi follows his lead—their friendship is seemingly normal, but Daichi feels something hanging above them, a growing cloud of tension that threatens to swallow them.

Days pass with them like this. Daichi makes preparations to leave again, Koushi works everyday like normal and they enjoy their time together, but what Daichi feared has already started happening—Koushi seems on edge because of Daichi’s different behavior and has retaliated by putting a silently growing wall between them.

Daichi knows Koushi doesn’t mean to be petty by mirroring his distance, since Daichi was the one who put the first brick on that wall. Koushi has become withdrawn with him and only brings up casual conversation, quickly going to his room and closing his door as soon as they finish eating. Daichi worries that now perhaps it’s too late to ask if there was something going on with him before, and as days pass it’s harder to bring up something that might already be old news.

Daichi leaves for an away game and when Koushi hugs him goodbye, it’s the coldest hug he’s ever received. He decides to put his thoughts about Koushi in a small box at the back of his mind to focus solely on the game in front of him. He’ll be back in a few days and by then things will be better, or so he hopes.

**

Koushi goes back to the apartment and carefully walks into Daichi’s room. He grabs Daichi’s pillow and brings it to the living room, hugging it tightly before lying down on the couch and looking miserably at his ungraded papers. He sighs heavily and wonders where he and Daichi went wrong; for once he’s a little afraid that their carefully crafted balance is falling apart, even when he was doing his best to hide his feelings for Daichi in order to maintain their friendship.

As if on cue, heavy droplets of rain fall against the glass window in the living room. He observes the city drowning through the fully drawn curtains and wonders why this cliché rain happens just as he’s feeling so defeated. It’s all too silly, just like in fiction. He vaguely thinks that maybe if this were fiction they would get a happy ending, but real life isn’t so kind. Koushi knows this very well.

To add to his distress, he can’t get a wink of sleep that night. He can’t help feel unease when Daichi is away and even if it didn’t affect his sleep before, it’s been happening in the last few months. He managed to keep it under control, but Daichi’s trips get longer and Koushi loses more sleep. He’s sure this would make Daichi angry; he worries and fuses over Koushi because he’s that type of man, someone who protects. Sometimes Koushi suspects—wishes the way Daichi cherishes him was different from a friendly kind, but his suspicions are quickly crushed by the realist in him.

He busies himself with work and instead of texting Daichi or calling him, he stalls—perhaps it’s best to keep distance for now, but he can’t help but check his phone every so often. He tries to will Daichi to write or call first, and then mentally berates himself for just wishing and not breaking down the wall they’re both building—in the end days pass and he worries himself sick, literally, so by the time Daichi comes back, Koushi is running a fever and almost dying from starvation on the couch because he didn’t even bother to call Asahi or any of their other friends.

“Thank god it’s a weekend,” he croaks in his weakest voice, and his statement is followed by a fit of wet coughing and sniffing. Daichi stares at him disapprovingly.

“How long have you been like this?” he asks sternly. Koushi simply attempts a shrug.

“A couple days, tops.” Yet, the amount of used tissue and empty blister packs of medicine around the couch tell Daichi otherwise. He grabs a bag and starts picking up the mess—there are lot of empty ramen cups on and under the low table, it’s probably all Koushi ate for days. He resents the part of Koushi that sometimes forgets to take care of himself. He knows Koushi probably didn’t miss work, even with the flu, and he vaguely feels sympathy for whatever student who caught this virus. It looks nasty. He eyes Koushi under the covers on the couch, eyes full of concern, until he notices something unusual.

“Is that my pillow?”

Koushi’s low, pained groan is enough of an answer.

Daichi doesn’t say anything, just goes to the kitchen to make some rice gruel and comes back with a steaming bowl and a spoon. He helps Koushi sit up, takes his temperature and carefully places the bowl in his hand.

“Can you eat on your own?” he asks, and Koushi knows he can, but he’s feeling brave and shakes his head. Daichi takes the bowl from his hands and picks up the spoon.

Wow, Koushi didn’t actually think Daichi was going to go through with feeding him.

“At least blow your own food, alright? And I’m taking your pillow,” he murmurs teasingly as he brings a spoonful of steaming rice gruel near Koushi’s mouth. Steam spirals from the spoon and bowl and he feels a little warmer already, he blows the rice to chill it and opens his mouth to eat it. He locks eyes with Daichi at that moment, and he swears he can see a blush darkening Daichi’s cheeks—it could be attributed to the steam from the rice or the heat from the kitchen, but it’s in moments like these that he ponders what kind of feelings Daichi has for him.

“You have to rely more on your friends,” Daichi mutters, and it’s as if he was reading Koushi’s mind. Reality stomps on the thought that just occurred to him.

“Right. Thanks, Daichi, you’re a great friend.” He squeezes Daichi’s hand and Daichi smiles softly, a smile that melts Koushi’s insides.

“For you, always.” He squeezes Koushi’s hand back before returning to the task of feeding him.

As a consequence of Koushi’s sickness, their friendship goes back to a kind of normalcy, the wall crumbling under the weight of Daichi’s worry. Koushi makes a speedy recovery now that he has a personal nurse, or so Asahi jokes when he goes back to work on Monday looking way better.

Koushi is still curious about whatever Daichi won’t tell him and he can’t hold a grudge against him, but he is scared of what he could be hiding—Daichi never hid things from him before; he’s a lousy liar and Koushi has been with him so long he can follow the little clues when Daichi is lying to someone else, and he more often than not scolded him. It was best to tell the truth, and if that was impossible he had to become a better liar, but now that Koushi is on the receiving end of it, he can’t decide whether it’s better or not that Daichi is a terrible liar.

One Sunday afternoon he can’t take it anymore, and while Daichi is playing their favorite albums on shuffle and humming along the tunes while he occasionally types on the laptop, Koushi pushes his ungraded quizzes aside and faces him.

“Hey, I know I told you that other time that whatever it was that was bothering you, I hoped you could tell me soon, but I’m really bothered by it and I would like to know if you could tell me now.” He realizes belatedly that he sounds too forceful, and adds a quiet ‘ _ please _ ’ at the end.

Daichi simply stares, confusion written all over his features.

“What was bothering me? What are you talking about?”

Koushi measures Daichi’s tone and notices that he isn’t playing dumb, in fact, which is a relief because that would frustrate him further.

“You know, that thing that happened weeks ago, when you came back from your third away game.”  _ What almost ruined us _ , he doesn’t say, though his expression manages to convey it.

Realization dawns in Daichi’s face and this time around he almost tries to play dumb, but Koushi catches him in the act.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, you know I don’t like that.” He huffs. His tone gets fractionally louder as he continues his rant.

“If it’s something you don’t want to tell me, at least say that clearly instead of hiding stuff. You’re a crappy liar and you know I can see right through you.” He crosses his arms over his chest defensively and fixes a stare at Daichi’s face, which looks struck.

Daichi stops the music and puts the laptop away, sighing.

“Koushi, I—it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s a bit complicated, ok?” He sounds tired, and Koushi tries very hard not to lose it then and there. He takes a deep breath.

“Complicated? Let me tell you about complicated: we’ve spent enough years as friends to be considered part of each other’s families. My parents ask me what we are going to do about each other when we settle down with other people.”

He’s sure he’s ranting and that this doesn’t have to do with the conversation, but he can’t stop himself from spilling his guts anymore.

“I’m always concerned that I’m holding you back because we still live together even though we graduated from college some time ago. I feel like you live with me because you worry, and I’m happy that I’m not alone, but am I holding you back, Daichi?”

“Woah, Koushi, where is this all coming from?” he sounds a little freaked out, like a bucket full of ice water was just dumped over his head.

“Is that what you’re hiding from me, that I’m holding you back?” Koushi’s voice breaks and his eyes water, but he tries his hardest to hold back the tears. If he breaks down, it will feel like he’s manipulating Daichi to tell him, and he just want a fair discussion, nothing else.

“It’s not that, ok?” Daichi replies gently, his body instantly moving closer to Koushi. “But I think it’s something you probably don’t want to hear,” he mutters, defeated.

Koushi looks at him, and a single tear escapes from the corner of his left eye and he wipes it away before it can reach his mole.

“Let me be the judge of that,” he says, waiting.

Daichi stays quiet for a long time, and they sit there together, unmoving. Their casted shadows are the only presences that move with the passing of time, and when the sun is nearing the horizon, Daichi takes a deep breath that brings his statue-like form back to life. There’s fierce resolution in his face and before he can start speaking, Koushi steels himself and gets ready for what’s he’s about to be told, as he can somehow tell it will be life-changing for the both of them.

**

Asahi presses the intercom and Koushi lets him into the building. While he’s riding the elevator he thinks about what words to tell his best friends now that they’ve shared with him the best news of their lives. He guesses telling them that he called it since high school is probably a bit too far-fetched, so he settles for a simple congratulations. He feels a rush of adrenaline when he stands in front of the door and presses the bell.

Koushi opens the door with the biggest smile on his face and he beckons Asahi to come inside the apartment. Daichi is standing behind Koushi and his face is a mix of calm happiness and pleasant disbelief.

“FINALLY!” Asahi exclaims as he runs to pull Koushi and Daichi in on a bear hug. They all fall backwards on the floor in a big giggling mess.

“You have to tell me everything! How was it? Who said it first?!” Asahi talks animatedly and Daichi and Koushi share a surreptitious smile.

“I chivalrously confessed first!” Koushi solemnly declares and Daichi erupts in laughter.

“That’s so not what happened, you’re cheating, Koushi!” he interjects, trying to quickly explain how it really happened.

“I asked him if he was miserable and if he had his heart broken recently and he said yes, but he wouldn’t say anything else and when I confessed that I was in love with him he couldn’t stop crying,”

“Oh my god, that’s so not how it happened. I didn’t even cry!” He huffs and crosses his arms defensively, but Daichi pulls out his cellphone and shows Asahi a snapchat he sent to his mother with the two of them hugging and making V signs to the camera with very tearful faces.

“Ok, fine,” Koushi pouts, “but you cried, too.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Daichi utters softly, as he moves closer to Koushi, an adoring look in his eyes.

Asahi clears his throat.

“Should I leave you alone or… ?” He laughs nervously, not knowing what to do.

“You don’t mind if we’re, let’s say,  _ affectionate _ with each other, right?” Daichi asks in a bashful tone.

“No, of course not!” Asahi quickly clarifies “If you’re comfortable with that, I’m fine with it…”

Koushi takes that as enough permission and quickly pecks Daichi on the lips. Asahi covers his eyes unconsciously.

“It’s like seeing my parents kissing, oh my god!”

Daichi takes that cue to slip Koushi some tongue.

“Aren’t you finished?!” Asahi turns around, his whole head is beet red and he sounds vaguely alarmed, but also very happy for them.

“It’s ok, we’re done, Asahi,” Koushi says with a light chuckle, but he keeps his arm around Daichi’s shoulders. Asahi smiles softly at that.

“How does it feel to go from friends, to something like family, and lastly, to a couple?” Asahi asks in a wondering tone.

“Like I’m getting a lot of love,” Koushi replies quickly and Daichi sniggers, visibly embarrassed.

“Go get it, Suga!” Asahi hollers while Koushi flexes his arm comically and Daichi laughs and pulls Koushi to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll give you all kinds of love.” He kisses Koushi’s cheek tenderly, and Asahi whistles.

Koushi grins. He is glad that finally, for once, his fiction-like happy ending came true. 


End file.
